The Lennox House For The Mentally Insane
by Craycrayskittlez
Summary: Set in the 60's: After Eponine's father kills her aunt, mother and sister she is blamed and sent to the Lennox House for the mentally insane where she meets one of the workers there, Enjolras. Something is wrong with the hospital, but what? And how will Eponine and Enjolras get out? -Slightly based on Sucker Punch and Girl Interrupted.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I thought of a new idea for an Eponine/Enjolras story so I just had to write it! Enjoy!

* * *

Eponine Thenardier lay on her four poster bed with her purple satin sheets wrapped tightly around her. She could hear the harsh wind blowing a lot of branches around outside and the rain heavily pouring down onto the ground, but she didn't get up to close her window. She was too scared to get out of her bed.

She then heard loud thunder and crashing lightening and she sat up, shrugging off her sheets, but quickly lay down and covered herself up again when she heard the loud voices of her parents.

She lived with her aunt who was extremely rich as the child abuse company –or whatever they were called, Eponine was only nine at the time, so now didn't remember- found out about the abuse that Eponine and her younger sister Azelma had suffered and their aunt had offered to take them in as she had no children and was rich enough to still live a life of luxury while looking after the two sisters.

The Thenardiers still demanded to visit their children as an excuse to go to Madame Thenardier's sister's house to steal any small ornaments or something of the like that was around her house, the law allowed it but they never visited that often. Mainly late at night which truly annoyed Eponine as their loud obnoxious noise kept her and Azelma from getting any sleep.

All of a sudden, there was a loud crash that sounded suspiciously like glass shattering. Eponine shivered and willed herself to step out of her bed and quietly tip-toe downstairs to see what her parents were doing. She loved her aunt dearly for taking in her and her sister and didn't want anything to happen to her.

She tip-toed down the stairs as quietly as she possibly could and then opened the living room door by a small crack, hoping that she would be able to see them but they wouldn't be able to see her.

She watched them carefully with one of her sparkling brown eyes staring at them intently.

She screamed with horror when she saw her aunt lying on the ground, her clothes coated with a thick layer of fresh red blood that was still pouring out of a bullet wound in her chest. She covered her mouth and took deep breaths then considered running to tend to her aunt, but knew that there was no hope in saving her and quickly thought about the safety of her sister Azelma.

"Azelma!" she screeched, wanting to both find her sister and lead her parents to her instead of Azelma. "Azelma where are you?" she quickly darted up the stairs, her feet hitting the old creaky stairs louder and louder with each step.

Once upstairs, she ran into Azelma's room and was beyond relieved to see her lying on her bed sleeping. She let out a sigh of relief, ran over to her sister's bed and pulled away the bed's covers to grab her Azelma's hand.

"Azelma, I'm so glad you're okay. But we have to go, our parents—" she began to say, but stopped when she grabbed Azelma's red hand. "Azelma? No Zelma, please no," she sobbed and pulled the covers back further to reveal the stab wound located right at the centre of her heart.

"Don't leave me now," she muttered, lifting her sister up and cradling her in her arms while warm tears poured from her eyes.

She then set her sister down on her bed and kissed her forehead before running out of the room in a fit of tears. She ran downstairs into the living room and kneeled beside her aunt who had now stopped bleeding and the blood was finally dried up.

She stroked her aunt's hair out of her face. She had always hated when her hair came out from her bun that her hair was always tied up in.

She then heard footsteps and hastily wiped her tears and searched the room for something that could be used as a weapon. As she scanned the room, her eyes landed on a small shotgun and she desperately stretched out one of her long arms to grab it.

She stood up, raised the gun and aimed it at the door, although knowing that she would never shoot her parents. She could never shoot anyone.

The door opened and Eponine let out a scream of terror when her father entered.

"Why?" she asked, containing her tears and trying to act calm.

"Kid, your aunt is filthy rich and she left me _a lot _of money in her final will. Your mother got in the way… and your sister, well that just helps the story seem more convincing," Thenardier gave a snaky smile.

"You killed mum?" Eponine asked, her voice breaking mid-sentence.

"You didn't see?" her father asked, her green eyes glowing, making the golden flecks stand out.

"What story?" Eponine asked, remembering her father's words.

"You'll see soon enough," he replied, his eyes glinting even brighter.

"Are you going to kill me?" Eponine asked, trying and failing to sound nonplussed.

"No, the plan leaves you somewhere else," Thenardier replied.

Eponine put her hand on the trigger of the gun and aimed at her father's head, ready to shoot. But she knew that she couldn't shoot him and let out a cry of frustration and ran upstairs to see the lifeless body of Azelma.

She walked into her sister's room, dropped the gun on the ground and lay down on the bed beside her, hugging Azelma's cold body for comfort and she soon fell asleep.

* * *

Eponine awoke to the sound of the front door opening and darted her head up instinctively.

"Zelma, wake up," she commanded her sister, only to remember that her sister had been murdered brutally.

She stood up and walked to the front door to see her father conversing with a tall policeman who wore a long black top hat which she found extremely strange. He was both stupid and intimidating looking.

"Ah," the policeman said, clearing his throat loudly, "Miss Thenardier. There is a taxi awaiting you outside to lead you to your new home."

"What…?" Eponine asked, dumbfounded, "what new home? Why?"

"The Lennox House for the mentally insane," Mr Thenardier stated proudly, giving her a wide smile, "we know that you are not a bad person Eponine –you are my daughter after all-" he stepped forward and stroked her cheek, but Eponine was too shocked to move. "However, you killed your sister, your aunt _and _your mother. You aren't safe."

"Wait!" Eponine yelled angrily, raising a fist, "_You _killed them you sick bastard!" she then turned to the policeman. "Please sir, don't believe him. It wasn't me!" tears were now streaming from her eyes.

She didn't care what happened to her, everybody that she cared about was dead, but her father could _not _get away with this. _He couldn't. _

The policeman looked very uncomfortable with the 18 year old's tears and replied awkwardly and uncomfortably with "Miss Thenardier, I'm dreadfully sorry. I know that this condition isn't your fault so I am sorry for your loses but-"

Eponine interrupted him, "I'm not crazy! Please sir, it was my father. He has to be arrested!"

"Miss Thenardier," he replied, "all evidence points to you."

"WHAT EVIDENCE?" Eponine yelled at the top of her voice.

"Your hands," the policeman said and Eponine looked down at her bloody hands. That didn't prove anything, she didn't do it. "And the gun," he motioned to the shotgun that Eponine had threatened to shot her father with. "It was found in your sister's room where you were and it has your fingerprints on it."

"Please sir, it wasn't me! I found it on the living room floor and grabbed it to protect myself," she defended.

"I know Miss, but with your condition you aren't safe—" he began, but trailed off awkwardly. Mr Thenardier was being eerily quiet.

"Please!" she begged, then turned to her father, "how could you?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry Eponine, but you're not safe due to your condition," Mr Thenardier said, leading her into the taxi. Once she was in the taxi Thenardier added "I packed your suitcase for you, it's right there beside you." He then closed the door and the taxi driver started to drive her to the 'Lennox House for the mentally insane' and to her new life.

Eponine sighed and wondered what her new life would be like.

* * *

**A/N**

What did you think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sooo sorry that it took so long to update! I was in Scotland for a week and my last day of primary school was on Monday. Also, my end of year show was on Friday and I was playing the lead, so... busy, busy, busy. But it's summer holidays now so now I can update loads more. Yay! Thank you so much for the response to the last chapter, you guys are amazing!

* * *

"I'm still in my pyjamas you know," Eponine said angrily to the taxi driver.

"What do you want me to do about it?" the taxi driver asked angrily, turning back for a moment to glance at the girl.

"Let me get dressed," Eponine replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Miss, I don't think that is appropriate…" he started to protest nervously.

"In a bathroom at some gas station, you idiot," Eponine replied nonchalantly.

"Oh," he said, feeling stupid, "okay, there's one just up here," he told her, giving her a wide toothy smile.

Eponine gave him her best smile, "thank you."

Once the taxi stopped, Eponine got out from the taxi, got her suitcase and walked into the bathroom and into a stall.

She looked through her suitcase and took out a white silk blouse that my aunt bought her, she had always hated it, but she loved it and it reminded her of her. She took out a pair of designer black skinny jeans and a pair of white leather shoes with a wedge heel. She then took out her underwear and got changed into her clothes quickly, tucked in the blouse and then got out her hairbrush.

She walked out from the stall and over to the mirror by the sink, carefully running the brush through her hair and taking her time, making sure not to rush. After she brushed her hair, she took out her hair donut and tied her hair up in a side bun.

She then took out her make-up bag that her aunt had bought her that was filled with expensive makeup and that she never used. She took out blusher that made her face look slightly more tan and brought a sort of glow to it and applied it to her face.

She then put on her deep red lipstick, electric blue eye shadow and mascara. She smiled at her reflection; _she was a lot less recognisable… and not at all like an eighteen year old girl._

She picked up her jade green suitcase and walked out from the bathroom slowly, trying to get away unnoticed. She turned her back and walked away from the gas station slowly, then turned her head to see where the taxi was. She gasped slightly when she saw that it was empty and nervously tried to find the taxi driver.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and yelped when she turned to see the taxi driver standing beside her and giving her a pointed look.

"I think you should get back in the taxi now Miss," is all that he said before walking back to the taxi.

Eponine watched him walking back to the taxi without even sparing her a second glance. _He was __that __confident that she would follow him. _

"_It must be some trick," _Eponine thought to herself, not knowing whether to walk on or go back to the taxi. She watched as the taxi driver got to the taxi, looked at her –and she swore that he didn't blink _once- _and got into the driver's seat of the car, sitting there waiting for her to give in and follow him only to be a prisoner in a mental hospital that she didn't even belong in.

She watched as he stared at her. They must have been there for about five minutes, both unmoving and just staring at each other.

Eponine sighed and walked over to the taxi, not saying a word as she sat in the seat beside him.

"Finally got some sense, eh kiddo," he commented smugly, giving her a grin even more sickly smug than his tone of voice, "and just so you know, dressing like a business woman isn't going to fool anybody into thinking that your older."

"I'm not a kiddo and I didn't say that I want to look older, so hut the fuck up before you speak," Eponine said angrily.

"I can't shut up before I speak, I won't be able to speak at all then," the taxi driver argued.

"_Exactly."_

"Well that's not very nice."

"Hmm."

"So… Mental hospital, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Cool…"

"What's your name anyway?"

"Courfeyrac."

"That's a weird name."

"I find _you _saying that amusing, Eponine Thenardier."

"Touche."

"So Eppy, you French or something?"

"Who's Eppy?"

"You."

"No, I'm Eponine."

"It's a nickname, genius."

"It was sarcasm, genius."

"I know…. So my question?"

"No. I'm not French. My grandparents were French so that's why I'm called Thenardier and I'm called Eponine because of my namesake; she rebelled against the Roman Empire and was married to Julius Sabinus. My mother named me after her because she has a love of 'stupid romances' as my father calls them. Eponine protected her husband when he was on the run and when he was eventually captured; she asked to die with him. They were killed together. It's tragic really… I don't see why mother would like something so sad."

Eponine took a deep breath after she finished talking and Courfeyrac continued to drive, but widened his eyes.

For about half an hour there was silence until Eponine sighed deeply and asked how much longer it would be until they got to the mental hospital.

"Not long, about ten minutes. You know… you don't seem mental," Courfeyrac replied.

"Why thank you, you're too kind," Eponine replied sarcastically.

"You seem normal though," Courfeyrac says with a suspicious tone, "especially compared to most people who end up there."

"How would you know about most people that end up there?" Eponine asked curiously, not caring if it sounded rude, "are you a taxi driver for a lot of mental people?"

"Naw, I swear you're the only mental chick that I've ever let into my taxi," Courfeyrac chuckled.

"I'm honoured," Eponine said sarcastically, putting a hand to her chest.

"I know about mental people because I work there," he answered.

"You work there?" Eponine asked, "what's it like there? How bad is it?"

Courfeyrac gave her a pitiful look, "it's pretty bad, Miss."

"I thought so," Eponine replied glumly.

"Looks like we're here," Courfeyrac said as he drove through a black gate with a lot of its paint scrapped off. Eponine looked out of the window to see a _giant _dull grey building.

Once the car stopped, Eponine found herself unable to leave the taxi. She couldn't bring herself to willingly go to a place like this. She needed to stop her father. Since when did Eponine Thenardier give up without a fight?

"Miss, you'll have to get out now," Courfeyrac told her, opening the car door after getting out her suitcase.

"I can't. I don't belong here, you know that. _You said it yourself," _Eponine said, feeling warm tears brimming out from her eyes.

"Look, I know you don't belong here and that sucks, but—please just come…." Courfeyrac begged, feeling genuinely sorry for the sobbing girl only two years younger than him.

"I don't belong here! I'm not crazy!" she yelled, "I didn't kill them you know, it was my father, _it was my father…"_

"Eponine, I am sorry. I am, but you have to come in," he replied, grabbing her arms roughly and dragging her out from the car, "I have a friend who works here, Enjolras, we'll help you get out from here. I promise," he whispered as he escorted –dragged- her into the building.

* * *

Courf the taxi driver! Sorry I just imagined it was Courf and once I got the idea I couldn't get rid of it, although I was originally planning for the taxi driver to be Enjolras... do you think taxi driver Enjolras would have been better? Please tell me! PLEASE REVIEW! Do it for Courfeyrac's kittens. Courfeyrac's kittens need you!


	3. Chapter 3

As Eponine stood in front of her new prison, she took a deep breath and without realising it, grabbed Courfeyrac's arm and squeezed it tightly, letting go immediately when she finally looked down to notice. She flushed scarlet and shook her head at herself. _I have bigger things to worry about, _he told herself silently.

Courfeyrac glanced down at his arm, frowning when he saw how red it had become. He looked over at Eponine, who had just noticed his red arm and was avoiding eye contact with him, refusing to face anywhere but the ground. "What's wrong? He asked her quietly, giving the most comforting smile that he could possibly manage.

"My sister and aunt were killed by my parents and now 'm going to a loony prison," she replied with no joking tone in her voice. Courfeyrac awkwardly put a hand around her shoulder, not knowing if it would make her uncomfortable. If it did, she didn't say anything about it.

"Why won't you look at me?"

"It was an accident," Eponine murmured, thoroughly confusing Courfeyrac.

"What was?" he asked, blinking.

"Hurting your arm," she choked out," I didn't mean to." She extended an arm, "make it quick, okay? Please?" she looked at him with pleading big brown eyes.

"What on earth are you talking about, Ponine?" he asked.

"Hitting me…" she said, confused at how hesitant he seemed to hit her.

"What? Hit you? Why would I ever want to hurt you?" his questions were met with silence. "Listen to me," he said, cupping her chin in his hands, "I would never hurt you. Never. I'm going to help you, okay?"

Eponine scrunched up her nose in disbelief, but still gave him a small nod before walking into the 'loony prison' and putting on a calm exterior, not wanting to show her weak side again. Courfeyrac just stood there for a moment, blinking repeatedly, before finally pulling himself together and following the brunette into the mental institution.

Eponine didn't breath when she walked in, unable to believe how terrible it looked. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and pretended that she was somewhere else, much as she had so often down before when she had lived with her parents. When things got bad she liked to live inside her head, it was much happier there. None of the terrors that haunted reality. She was very used to imagining things and her thoughts often became very livid, so she smiled at her short moment of happiness . she imagined that Azelma and her aunt were fine and just pretending to be dead, that they went to the police about it and her parents were arrested. She imagine hugging her aunt again and arguing with Azelma over something silly, only to make up a few short minutes later, apologizing with tear-filled eyes.

"Miss Thenardier," a male voice said, causing Eponine to open her eyes in surprise and to be swiped away from her fantasies that in truth would never happen. The man cleared his throat and instead of responding, Eponine stared at him intently, taking in every detail of his appearance.

He looked about thirty, he was abnormally tall, standing about six foot five. He had livid green eyes that were staring at her hungrily, as if mentally undressing her. he had thin lips that looked like a straight lie, the corners of his mouth twitching ever so slightly. He had sickly pale skin and unruly dark red hair. She also noted that he had huge ears that seemed to oddly stick out from his head and his long ugly face was covered in ginger freckles. He looked like he had the measles with the combination of his pale skin and ginger freckles.

He looked extremely intimidating and Eponine desperately wanted to cower and hide, but instead she faced him boldly, asking "yes?" with an arched eyebrow.

The man gave a fake cough and ignored the girl, but never took his eerie gleaming green eyes from her.

Courfeyrac entered, flicking his tousled brown hair to the side and quickly strode over to the man and the two began whispering so quietly it was almost silent and Eponine couldn't hear a thing.

While the pair talked, Eponine stood awkwardly, gazing at the open door longingly. She was fast, if she ran out of that door while the two were talking, she would be free. She tried to think of the worst case scenarios and unfortunately, she could think of many. She finally decided to make a run for it, but by the time she came to that conclusion the two men were done talking, the strange man walked over to her and Courfeyrac gave her a pitying glance before walking away to a different room, looking hesitant to leave the two alone.

"Eponine," the man said, sending shivers down the brunette's back at the sound of his venomous voice saying her name. "I have to say, it is great pleasure to meet you. I'm Tholomyes," he introduced, extending a gloved hand for her to shake.

Eponine awkwardly shook his hand, the black silk of the glove quite slippery. "Ah, handshakes are far too awkward, aren't they?" Tholomyes asked, a wolfish grin playing on his lips, his yellow teeth seeming to gleam.

Eponine opened her mouth to reply, but the poor girl was smothered in a hug, stopping her from speaking before she could reply. The hug was abnormally tight and she raised her arms and pushed him back as much as she could to stop his body was pressing against her any more, but it was to no avail and he didn't move at all.

She had a painful flashback of a time when she had lived with her parents and one of her father's gang members who was only a year older than her, Montparnasse had done something similar to her. Only that was much, much worse…

"Get off me," she whispered, her brown eyes glassy and empty, a sign of her zooming out. Tholomyes didn't budge. "Let me go!" she shrieked, kneeing him where it hurt.

"You little—" he begun to say, his green eyes filled with rage and he raised a fist as if in a warning, but quickly stopped himself and then smiled gently at her.

"Follow me. I will show you to your room and possibly your roommates if they're around."

Eponine jogged behind him as he strode through the halls, trying to keep up with his quick strides. Eventually, they entered a room with loud music blasting around the room and various people dancing and laughing. Eponine raised a questioning eyebrow. The place didn't look like a mental hospital… the people were a mix of men and women, which was very odd as they were usually split up and that was the first thing that Eponine noticed. Tholomyes noticed Eponine's puzzled stare and smirked. "Don't worry, the rooms aren't mixed genders, unless… you plan to do other things," he hinted with a wink that made Eponine cringe slightly before squirming when she realised what he had just said.

"Well I won't need to worry about that," Eponine replied abruptly.

Tholomyes frowned for a very short moment, not long enough to notice, before regaining his composure and smiling widely at her. "You know… almost all workers here are men and most would kill for a chance to bed you. You might even get… privileges if you choose the right person."

"Oh good, if you know anyone, be sure to tell me," Eponine teased whilst keeping a completely straight face.

Tholomyes gave an unintelligible mumble and gave up for the moment, giving Eponine an opportunity to observe the people more carefully. Eponine then noticed that everybody was wearing regular clothes and there only appeared to be one guard in the room though there were approximately twenty mental people. The guard was a woman. She had long golden hair that hung in neat curls and bright blue eyes that were skimming around the room nervously. She was dressed in a white uniform that strongly resembled that of a nurse and was wearing a name tag that Eponine couldn't see clearly from where she was standing. Fantine?

Eponine almost laughed at the blonde's anxiety.

"Eponine," Tholomyes said, tapping her shoulder, "come."

Eponine turned around to argue with him about ordering her around, but his back was turned to her and he was already heading for another door at the end of the end of the room.

Eponine jogged behind him, darting her head around manically to get a good look at everybody. She didn't get much of a look, but she noticed one man who looked about her age who had a bottle of beer. She focused on him so that she could ask him where he got the beer later. After what had happened, a few beers would do some good. He had curly pitch black hair that looked like it needed cut and blue-green eyes.

She then sped up to catch up with Tholomyes.

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry I took so long to post this, but I thought I had posted it two weeks ago, but it, well… didn't. Review if you know who Tholomyes is! Anyone who gets it right gets a surprise….


	4. Chapter 4

For everyone who knew who tholomyes is, your prize is... know Les Miserables very well! Joking, joking... :P You're prize is... (brings out Enjy's red jacket) No, not this. (Enjy comes running)

Enjolras: Give me back my jacket you freak!

Me: ...A topless Enjy!

Enjolras: I still have a top...

Me: Grantaire!

Grantaire: (Pulls Enjolras' shirt off) Sorry Enjy, she offered me beer. How could I refuse?

Enjolras: I don't know why I put up with you people!

* * *

Eponine lay on her bed, breathing heavily with her hands over her throat which was now extremely sore after how much she had been screaming. Her dream was unbearable and she had a sick feeling that this wasn't the end of the horrid dreams.

"_Eponine! Eponine!" Azelma shrieked._

"_Azelma! You're alive! How?" Eponine cried. _

"_I don't know," her sister confessed, rushing to Eponine and wrapping her in a tight hug. "Aunt is okay too! Our parents have been arrested, it's perfect Eponine. Everything's perfect."_

_Eponine hugged her sister with tear-filled eyes. They were okay. Everything was back to normal, her parents have paid for what they'd done. "I'm so glad you're okay Azelma," she whispered into her sister's hair. _

_She could feel Azelma smirking. She didn't know why, but didn't want too. But then, she could hear her sister cackling, it was her nice laugh. It was awful. _

_It was the laugh that she did when she did something evil. _

"_Azelma, what is it?" she asked, pulling away from the hug and smiling nervously at her sister._

_Her sister ignored her and the cackling continued, getting louder and louder. "Azelma?" _

"_You fool."_

"_Azelma, what's wrong? What is it?"_

"_You're a fool Eponine and you always have been."_

_That was when her sister disappeared and in her place, was her father. The one person that she was truly afraid of._

_That was when she knew that Azelma was truly dead as was her aunt. "You killed them you bastard!" she shrieked, not caring what her father could do to her. nothing that he could possibly do could be worse than killing her sister and aunt, the only two people that she cared about in her harsh world. She raised her fist and punched him square in the jaw, not being able to help the smile that spread over her lips as she continued to punch him, he was staying still, unmoving._

_When she raised her fist yet again for about the twentieth punch, her father grabbed her wrist and twisted it roughly, causing her to scream in pain. "Let. Go. Stop!" his expression was blank and he repeatedly told her that she was a stupid little girl and that she could never stop him. That was all that he said, until Eponine kicked him in the shins and he smiled his snaky smile._

"_You know, Eponine, before your sister died, she begged for mercy. She honestly believed that I would spare her pathetic life, she always was stupid. Even more so than you." He grinned widely at her, squeezing her wrist tighter and tighter. _

"_Stop!" the girl shrieked._

"_I remember how much she bled," he commented and Eponine saw as his hands turned red with blood._

"_Stop!"_

That was when she woke up.

When he awoke, the first thing that she saw was the face of a woman about her age staring down at her. She had dark red hair, gleaming hazel eyes that looked mysterious and deep like the eyes of a fortune-teller. She had pale skin and was gazing at her curiously.

"Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Well you're the one in my room and waking me up with your screaming."

"Sorry…. I just…"

"You're new here, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes. And you still haven't told me who you are."

"And you also haven't told me who you are."

"And that's the way it will stay until I find out who you are."

"I'm your new roommate."

"Wow, well done Sherlock."

"Same time?"

"Same time."

"Eponine. –You didn't say!"

"Once again, well done Sherlock. If you want to know who I am, let's make it interesting."

"How?"

"A game of course."

"What game…?"

"A game to get to know each other."

"I'm not sure…"

"Come on! I've never had a sleepover before!"

"Well it appears that you're gonna get a lot of them now."

"Ready to start?" the red-head asked, walking over to her bed and staring at the brunette carefully.

"I suppose. You start," the brunette replied, completely unsure of how to play this 'game'.

"Well some Q and A to start maybe, kay?" she asked.

"Kay," Eponine replied.

The red-head began. "So, how are you crazy?"

Eponine laughed. "Well, apparently I'm a murderer."

"Woah.., who did you murder?" the girl asked.

"I didn't. I was framed," Eponine stated with gritted teeth. "By my parents, but they murdered my sister and aunt if you're wondering."

"I'm sorry…" the girl said nervously, gazing at her sympathetically.

"I don't want your pity," Eponine snapped. "My turn to ask a question."

"Okay…" the girl said, nervous at how quickly her new roommate got angry.

"What's your name?"

"That's not allowed!"

"Fine, how are _you _a nutter?"

That caused the red-head to laugh boisterously. "Well I had two boyfriends at once, they both knew about it though. One was fine with it, however one got very jealous. He murdered my other boyfriend, blamed it on me, claimed I was mad and now I'm here," she stated with glassy eyes. "I'm not sure if he was completely sane to be honest, maybe he should be the one here," she joked with a small laugh, although Eponine wasn't fooled and knew that it was far more than a touchy subject. But wasn't everyone's story? It _was _a nutter house.

"You know, I met a guy when I was coming here and he said he would help me get out of here. He could help you too you know," Eponine told her, knowing 'I'm sorry' meant nothing.

The girl had begun to sob slightly, her tough and sarcastic exterior melting away. "I wouldn't want to be a burden," she stated.

"Yes you would," the brunette stated, "but sadly you won't be so you'll just have to deal with it."

The girl laughed. "When we get out, we should arrest your parents," she stated. "If we both tried, we could definitely get them arrested."

"And get your ex-boyfriend to stay here for life," Eponine added with a slight chuckle.

"I'm Musichetta."

* * *

**A/N**

I'm SO SORRY it took so long.


	5. Chapter 5

Ugh I'm horrible at updating, I'm gonna just stop apologizing.

* * *

When Eponine awoke in the morning, she didn't feel quite as alone as she had previously felt. She had already gained Musichetta's trust and, according to Musichetta this wasn't a 'typical mental house' and the people weren't 'typical mental people'. Musichetta even had a boyfriend, called Joly.

Eponine got up from her bed and went over to Musichetta's bed, poking her on the forehead repeatedly to wake her up. "What?" Musichetta asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, clearly momentarily forgetting that she now had a roommate. Eponine opened her mouth to explain herself, but before she could speak the red-head smirked. "Need help getting used to it round here, eh? Don't worry, 'Chetta, she knows her way around." She then got up from her bed and walked over to her small wardrobe that had Eponine's right beside it as every room had three wardrobes and three beds in it.

Eponine giggled and followed her over to the wardrobes. "How do you get clothes around here if we don't wear loony costumes?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "They took away from suitcase for some reason."

"There are two clothes shops here. One for woman, one for men," Musichetta replied, opening the doors of her wardrobe to reveal various different outfits. "They took away your suitcase because they want you to have to earn money for clothes. They claim it's because it's unfair because some people can't bring clothes, but trust me, that's _not _it."

"How do we get money?" Eponine questioned.

Musichetta gave her an odd look. "You truly are innocent, aren't you?" Eponine didn't reply, she didn't know what she was supposed to say. "Y=If you are good to the men, they are good to you," she whispered. "Ask yourself; how do people who can't get proper jobs get money? You can't be so innocent that you don't know the answer to that."

Eponine paled, remembering Tholomyes' words. "You don't mean… Chetta no, I can't…" she stuttered. After an uncomfortable pause, a question entered her mind. "How do men get money?"

"Oh, they do favours too. But a… different kind as it is men who run this hellhole," the red-head replied. "But now, onto a different subject. Today you can borrow some of my clothes, you can borrow my stuff for a while, but eventually… you know what you'll have to do. You can't live off of my clothes."

"But if every girl here is willing to do… that, then what if no man will… want me? There will be far prettier girls here than me" the brunette said, trying to think of every possible excuse that she could possibly think of.

"Hate to burst your bubble," Musichetta smirked, "but you'll be quite a prize for them." She then winked teasingly and giggled at the Brunette who was gradually getting paler and paler.

"Let's get dressed. I want breakfast," Eponine snapped, wanting to avoid the subject for as long as possible.

"You can't run from this forever," Musichetta told her, throwing an outfit onto Eponine's bed.

Eponine ignored the comment, but inside she knew that Musichetta was right. She walked over to her bed and looked at the clothes that Musichetta had given her. Eponine frowned when she saw it. It was a black dress that was so short that it looked like it didn't even go down to halfway between the start of her leg and her knee. It had long sleeves that went down to her wrists and a polo neck. There were black high heels and underwear.

"I haven't worn the underwear before," Musichetta told her, "you can get clothes washed for free, I'll show you where. You can keep all that stuff I guess, but that still leaves you with only two outfits."

"Don't you think the dress is very… short?" Eponine asked somewhat nervously.

"Everything here is. It's short dresses or short skirts, I'm guessing for someone like you it wouldn't matter which," Musichetta mused.

"You mean… no jeans?" Eponine asked, inside already knowing the answer.

Musichetta simply nodded. "Now get dressed, I gotta go to the bathroom," she commanded, leaving the room.

Eponine hesitantly got dressed and got out her hairbrush, one of the only things that she was allowed to keep. That and a toothbrush. She brushed her hair quickly, wanting to get it over and done with as fast as possible. She wasn't too bothered with styling her hair, so she simply pinned the front parts back to keep it out from her eyes.

Only a few minutes later, Musichetta came back in, smirking, bur before she could say anything Eponine quickly said that she needed the bathroom and left the room.

Truthfully, Eponine didn't need the bathroom and just wanted away from Musichetta for a little while… she always wanted to explore a little bit, but she wouldn't even admit that to herself. She walked down the hall, not really looking where she was going until she bumped into someone and went crashing onto the ground. "Watch where you're going, you asshole," she snapped, then looked up to see a man.

He had long curly blonde hair, grey-blue eyes that seemed so… _cold _and he was quite pale. In short, he was _very _handsome. Eponine scrunched up her nose, looking at him as if scanning him.

"Excuse me, that was my fault," the man replied, trying to be polite even though it was _entirely _the girl's fault.

"No kidding," Eponine huffed, extending an arm to signal for him to help her up.

The man sighed, about to help her up, but then wondered why he was even bothering to be nice to the girl. "You know what? No, get up yourself as it _was _your fault that you fell," he snapped, eyes blazing with anger.

"As if, you bastard," Eponine snapped, getting up. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I _think _I'm Enjolras Armath," Enjolras snapped, stepping closer to Eponine, his blue eyes staring intently into her chocolate brown orbs. "I might ask you the same question.

Eponine stared at him, never breaking their gaze. "Eponine Thenardier," she said, her voice sounding weaker than she had intended when she realised just how close to her he was standing. Enjolras smirked cruelly at her weak tone. She had momentarily forgotten about Courfeyrac and what he had said about his friend.

"Eponine Thenardier?" Enjolras asked, confusion spreading over his features. He quickly shock the confusion off. "You don't know Courfeyrac, do you?" he asked, remembering that his friend had mentioned an Eponine Thenardier that had just came here. It's not like Eponine Thenardier was a common name and Courfeyrac had said that she wasn't mental. This girl didn't _seem _mental, just annoying.

"Yes, wh-" she cut herself off, remembering what Courfeyrac had said, his friend _Enjolras. _"You're his friend, aren't you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes and apparently I'm going to be helping you get out of here."

* * *

**A/N**

****So a lot of you aren't reviewing. Why? :( So I've given you a very short list of things to review on.

1: Musichetta!- Do you like her? Find her annoying?

2: How was Eppy and Enjy's first meeting?

3: Eppy's short dress XD.

-Eh very short, but I don't get many reviews anyway. I think the record is about... five a chapter? I'm just saying, more reviews means more updating.


End file.
